El Alma de un Dragón
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: Brincanubes irrumpe en la casa Abadejo sin darse cuenta, sin embargo, cuando se encuentra con un bebé llamado Hipo con un gusto inusual y comprensión hacia los dragones, el destino cambiará para ambos. Brincanubes lleva a Hipo al Santuario de Dragones para ser criado por los dragones, ahí, Hipo verá en dónde yace su destino.


**EL ALMA DE UN DRAGÓN**

 _ **¡Saludos, mis queridísimos lectores! Antes que nada, quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo y espero que este año esté lleno de emociones y felicidad. Por otro lado… ¡estoy súper emocionada porque esta es mi primera vez traduciendo un fanfic! Después de haber hablado con la autora del fic original, me dio su permiso para traducirlo al español y así más personas puedan disfrutarlo. No le cambiaré absolutamente nada al fic por respeto a la autora. Igual es la primera vez que utilizaré comillas para los diálogos en lugar de guiones. Esto, igual, por respeto a la obra original y a su autora.**_

 _ **La historia es perteneciente a**_ _ **HotTopicLover**_ _ **al igual que los OC's que aparezcan durante el fic. Si está leyendo esto, y seguramente lo está, te agradezco me hayas dado la oportunidad de traducirlo. Estoy segura que a los lectores les gustará tanto como me gustó a mí.**_

"hablando"-lenguaje humano

" **hablando"-dragonés**

 _pensando_ -pensamientos humanos

 _ **pensando**_ **-pensamientos de dragón**

 _ **No soy dueña de Cómo Entrenar a Tu Dragón ni ninguno de sus personajes. Tampoco esta historia me pertenece, sino a**_ _ **HotTopicLover**_ _ **.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

 **El Alma de un Dragón, Capítulo 1**

Rugidos de dragones llenaban el aire y fuego estallaba entre las casas en Berk, lo que sólo significaba una cosa. ¡Un ataque de dragón estaba ocurriendo! Los vikingos comenzaron a dispersarse por toda su tierra natal, tratando de proteger a sus familias y su ganado de ser atrapados por los dragones.

"¡Tomen las armas! ¡De prisa!" gritó un vikingo.

"¡Lleven a los niños adentro!" exclamó otro.

"¡Maten tantas bestias como puedan!" anunció el jefe, Estoico el Vasto con su voz llena de odio y desprecio hacia los dragones.

Un Cortatormentas llamado Brincanubes se abrió paso a través de la villa conocida como Berk, remontándose sobre las pequeñas casas y la gente tamaño hormiga. Olfateó el aire por comida una vez que aterrizó junto a una casa que tenía una estructura diferente a las demás.

" **Alguien importante debe vivir aquí. No es como las demás."** asumió.

Poco sabía que estaba a punto de irrumpir en la casa del jefe mientras el heredero de Berk dormía tranquilamente en su cuna. Brincanubes atascó con cuidado su cuerpo escamoso en la estructura y olfateó una vez más, dejó salir un gruñido de decepción cuando no pudo encontrar nada de valor para los de su especie. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, fue cuando lo escuchó. Los curiosos gorgoteos de un bebé.

El pobre pequeño fue despertado de su sueño y ahí fue cuando vio a la gran criatura que se asomaba sobre su cuna. Hipo, ese era el nombre del bebé debido al hecho de que nació prematuro. Hipo agitó sus manos en el aire como si le estuviese diciendo al dragón que se acercara más para poder verlo.

Brincanubes hizo justo eso, se inclinó más cerca del bebé. Le dio un buen vistazo al pequeño y lo que vio asombró a sus ojos de dragón. Ahí, en la cuna de madera, estaba un pequeño infante envuelto en una manta peluda. El bebé tenía un mechón de cabello marrón en su delicada cabeza y ojos verdes que se asemejaban al exuberante árbol de un bosque. También poseía pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas; todo en él era adorable.

 _ **¡Una cría! ¡Una cría humana! Había visto algunas antes pero nunca así de cerca.**_

El bebé rió con alegría una vez que tuvo la atención del dragón y continuó agitando sus brazos en el aire. Brincanubes puso una de sus garras dentro de la cuna y dentro de la pequeña mano que la esperaba. Tuvo cuidado para no lastimar a Hipo.

 _ **Que extraña pero interesante cría. No muestra miedo hacia mí… un dragón.**_

Hipo sujetó la gran garra con su pequeña y frágil mano; vio hacia los ojos, parecidos a los de un búho, del dragón con admiración. Brincanubes igual vio hacia los ojos verde bosque de Hipo. En ese preciso momento, se sintió como si sus almas estuviesen conectadas de un modo que no podía describirse.

 _ **Él no será como los otros vikingos, sus ojos muestran que no será un asesino porque están llenos de compasión y amor.**_

Justo entonces, Brincanubes fue sorprendido por el sonido de alguien entrando a la casa detrás de él. Su momento con el pequeño bebé fue interrumpido por la madre del niño: Valka. En su descuido, accidentalmente rasguñó la barbilla de Hipo. El bebé dejó salir un llanto de dolor y tristeza mientras Brincanubes se volvió hacia su oponente.

"¡Hipo!" exclamó Valka al tiempo que sostuvo su arma con la intención de matar a la bestia que hirió a su hijo.

" **¡Eso fue tu culpa! ¡Si no me hubieras asustado, no la habría lastimado!"** exclamó Brincanubes en dragonés.

Hipo de pronto dejó de llorar y le dio a Brincanubes una mirada confundida. Brincanubes notó esto al momento en que Valka giró su arma hacia él pero falló.

" **¿Acaso me entiende? No, eso no puede ser… es un humano… los humanos no pueden entender dragonés."** dijo Brincanubes.

La hipótesis de Brincanubes era correcta, sin embargo, Hipo escuchó el acalorado intercambio entre su madre y el Cortatormentas. Él entendió y procesó cada palabra que fue dicha de ambos lados. Él entendió las palabras dichas por el dragón. Algo que nunca había sido escuchado antes, un humano que podía comprender el lenguaje de los dragones tan bien como el lenguaje de su propia especie. Hipo realmente no era como los demás vikingos.

En ese momento, la estructura de la casa comenzó a derrumbarse y los escombros golpearon el suelo de madera. Estalló fuego del techo al igual que las paredes que los rodeaban. Valka tiró su arma y cubrió su cara con sus brazos al tiempo en que Brincanubes se apartaba del camino. Hipo comenzó a llorar de nuevo; Brincanubes colocó sus alas alrededor de la cuna y mordió la manta peluda del bebé.

"¡No! ¡No te lo comas!" rogó Valka entre los escombros que caían y trató de abrirse paso entre las flamas que continuaban avanzando a través de la casa. "¡Hipo!"

"¡Valka!" la llamó la voz del jefe. "¡Valka! ¡Ya voy por tí!"

Estoico se abrió paso hacia Valka y cuidadosamente la ayudó a salir de la casa. Él volvió su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Brincanubes despegar hacia el cielo. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Valka comenzó a toser y calló de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Estoico se agachó junto a ella y la reconfortó, aún sin saber qué había ocurrido.

"¿Valka? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Estoico, justo entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos. "¿Dónde está Hipo?" preguntó titubeante, temiendo la respuesta.

"Hipo… Hipo… mi bebé… se ha ido." dijo Valka llorando.

La expresión de Estoico se tornó de preocupación a dolor, luego a ira. Dejó salir un fuerte grito y apretó con fuerza su martillo. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos pero se negó a dejarlas salir. Su hijo se había ido. Tomado de su esposa y de él mismo cuando era sólo un bebé y por las temibles bestias que había aprendido a odiar y matar. Ahora su misión de limpiar al mundo de los dragones ya no era sólo un negocio… ahora era personal.

Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III ya no estaba vivo a los ojos de los vikingos de Berk.

No obstante, ese no era el caso.

* * *

 _ **Y ahí lo tienen, mi primer fanfic del año; aunque claro, es la traducción de uno que fue escrito por otra persona. Si quieren leer el fic original, vayan a mi perfil y busquen en**_ _ **Fav. Stories**_ _ **la que tenga el nombre "Soul of a Dragon", o simplemente busquen el título o el nombre de la autora en la barra de búsqueda del sitio.**_

 _ **Algo que les quería decir sobre mis fics incompletos es que trataré de actualizarlos lo más pronto posible porque este 16 de enero cumplo mi primer año en Fanfiction y quiero ya haber complacido a mis lectores con avanzar al menos un capítulo en mis fics inconclusos; el del Trio Secreto no cuenta porque es nuevo y porque el capítulo 2 me llevará más tiempo.**_

 _ **Esto fue todo por hoy, como siempre, dejen sus reviews, si les gustó denle favorito a la historia, si no se quieren perder los próximos capítulos, denle follow y si quieren estar pendientes de mis próximas historias, denme follow o agréguenme a su lista de favoritos.**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto y les deseo un muy buen año!**_


End file.
